Happy Halloween's
by DollysDoodles
Summary: A halloween's eve. Two young boys and how they spend this day playing pranks on each other and yet showcasing the pure brotherhood bond they have...a very simple story abt two adoreble brothers.


Happy

Halloweens

Sam hated his brother, he hated horror genre movies , he hated the broken window of his second storey room and he hated his life,,, not necessarily in that order.

This evening he had let his elder brother dean talk him into accompanying him to a horror movie.. and now he was paying the consequences . sam always had had a bit of a fragile soul.

Even at ten ,He still got terrified of little unexplainable sounds around the house, still slept holding his brother's hand with the night lamp on his side of the bed switched on.

But today he had been dumb enough to accompany his brother to this horror movie.. he still wasn't sure how dean had talked him into it ! dean had said something about celebrating the true spirit of Halloween. Tomorrow was Halloween , dean's birthday, he said if sam said no and didn't accompany him to the movie the spirits of Halloween will feel bad and come after him..

Sam thought may be the spirits of Halloween really did feel bad , that is why they gave him a brother like dean..

They had gone to watch resident evil..afterlife..

In this, human's got turned into grotesque ugly cannibals or zombies controlled by mr grim. These zombie's favourite pass time was springing up on other normal unzombiefied human's and turning them into zombies too..

In the end some jail convict (that looked totally like his dad) saves some surviving humans from the building infested with the zombies!

Err may be .. or may be the good jail convict gets brutally murdered by the zombies? Sam wasn't sure coz he had spend the last hour of the movie with his eyes closed and his fingers in his ears..

Once the movie had got finished , dean had to literally carry sam home .. what with sam shivering and stumbling across the alleyway so much..

On seeing sam's condition their mother had totally lost it ! she was already weighed down to the brink of insanity because of her new project .. there were so many deadlines she had to meet , she didn't even have time to go to bathroom n pee .. n here were her sons.. returning from a movie.. one shivering and one fuming ..

She had shouted at both of them . and called sam a chicken and called dean an insufferable prick then she had locked both in sam's room.. she had forbidden dean to go out that night.. and that had left dean aghast and angry beyond measure.. tonight would be his birthday! He had planned to go around the colony with his friends and scare his neighbours to hell.. so many wonderful plans he had made and all were spoiled because his brother had been a chicken sissy!

As dean tucked sheets around sam , who by the way was still shivering , dean vowed to teach his brother a much needed lesson in bravery..

Dean had told sam about his plan to snuck out through the broken window at night , when their mother would be off to their aunt's house to prepare her presentation in peace , away from her deadly sons. Sam had wanted to plead with him to not leave him alone in the house tonight. But he knew better then to try. Today was dean's birthday and because of sam dean already had to endure their mum's anger , anything more he did to curb his brother's plan tonight, it would end badly , so sam shivered ,kept quiet and then shivered some more.

D= "bye sammy take care , don't let the boogie man get to you tonight ! k?"

S= wh..what?who is a boogie man ?

S=oh no one scary sammy.. just the dangerous guy who turned all those humans into zombies in the movie..

Sam shivered ..again

with a sly smile dean was gone.. from below he could hear the boys shouting , dean's friends were already there.. together they would break havoc in the locality. Sam wished dean had taken him along too, but after his sissy act at the theatre , sam doubted the possibilities' of him ever accompanying his brother to anything..

He hid his face in the pillow as the wind of the windy city howled.. even the weather seemed to celebrate Halloween.. the way the winds were howling or the way the black clouds had covered every star in the night sky or the way snow shimmered on the balcony railing of his house..chicago tonight truly seemed to do its best in welcoming the spirits of Halloween ..

'its nothing sam .. just ur over active imagination.. their is no boogieman out there.. if there was , he wont harm you.. didn't mum say that good kids never suffered? But then didn't dean say all the good kids were massacred by monsters centuries ago ?'

'no .. no dean is a prick.. he just wants to scare me.. and he is just 14, he couldn't know about kids or monsters that lived centuries ago now.. could he?'

'no he cant sam .. so just sleep.. u r a good kid a iinnocent kid. Boogie man .. if this guys even exists wont harm you as he would be under the orders from god .. or err from santa claus not to harm good kids.. may be he will kidnap dean and his friends and then sam the brave saviour will go and rescue his brother.. everyone will be so impressed with the courageous little warrior named sam winchester..'

Sam smiled, his imagination was way too cool, the next second the glass window to his right shattered and the brave little warrior sam shrieked and hid below his bed..

He clutched mr tobby the toothy tiger closer to his chest ..

'who had broken the window? Was it dean? May be his brother had started wrecking havoc or may be it was the boogieman ?'

Sam hugged mr tobby more tightly..

Everything was silent in the room for next few minutes .nothing except the wind howling outside could be heard . may be it was just a figment of sam's overactive imagination ? but how could he imagine a glass window shattering? He was just a ten year old kid . he couldn't imagine things as scary as that ?he waited for few more minutes in the safe heaven of the place that was beneath his bed..

But when still nothing happened sam finally decided to venture out and make sure that his imagination really hadn't gone way out in scaring him.. slowly he came out from under the bed, bringing the sheet and mr tobby out along with him.. if it really was the boogieman , atleast he wont be alone in fighting it. Mr tobby will defend him.. he was a tiger and he had big white pointy shining teeth..

Sam missed the little fact that my tobby was a stuff toy but other then that he felt pretty confidant now.. slowly he approached the window..

It was no longer broken .. the glass was new and shining eerily in the street light...so he really had imagined it breaking? Wowwyy !

Timidly sam walked closer to the window

"mr window are u really not broken? Because i think i was preety sure i heard u breaking .."

There was no reply from mr window. Sam took a sigh of relief .and then slowly walked back to his bed ,when he finally managed to climb it ,sam slapped mr tobby and glared at him mockingly

"u stupid cat ! why did u get so scared? Mr window wasn't broken! U r a chicken mr tobby! u need to be brave like me"

"oh so u r brave sam? Why didn't u tell me that before ? i thought i scared u when u hid beneth ur bed.. oh how wrong was i! May be i'll try harder this time !"

Sam froze. That voice where was it coming from ? he looked frantically around the room .. may be it was dean.. he wanted to reach for the lights and switch them on.. dean said lights burned down any monster but his whole body was frozen rigid. He couldn't move .

"you look afraid now boy.. tell me are u afraid?"

s-"who..whoo are you?"

"don't u know boy .. cant u guess? I thought u were intelligent like your brother!"

s-" are u . you sound like my brother?"

the voice became more gruffer then before.

"are u sure boy?"

s-" you you sound exactly like that jail convict .. in the movie i saw today . he looked and sounded like my dad! But that jail convict was good my dad is good..you .. you don't sound good"

" that will be because i am not good boy! U didn't watch my movie till the end. I am angry .. u missed the best part of the movie, where i eat the zombies and the humans .. yumm now i am gonna eat u chicken ..i mean boy !"

Sam shivered .. the whole room suddenly seemed colder then usual.. the snow outside that should have looked beautiful looked ghastly now.. the wind seemed to be screaming instead of its normal howling, even the night sky with all those shimmering clouds looked sinister..

So dean had been right ..the spirits of the night were really angry with him . he should have watched the movie ..

s-"i..i am sorry sir.. i was afraid.. i promise i will see your movie as soon as my brother comes home "

"why wait for ur brother boy? I am here .. u can see the movie with me.. n then i can decide whether i should eat u or not.."

s- " pls don't eat me sir.. i wont taste good"

"don't worry boy! I will use ketchup.. u will taste yummy with that"

s-" ketchup? My brother likes ketchup too.. my brother.. he will be very angry if u eat me sir ! he is dangerous when he is angry .. last time he was angry with me he drew under wears on all my shirts!if he came to know u ate me he will draw under wears on your face"

the voice laughed ! and sam shivered. He had almost murdered mr tobby's neck by now, he was holding it soo hard!he tried moving again .. he needed to get to the light switch .. the jail convict boogieman would be burned to his death then.. but he was still frozen his limbs still didn't agree to move even a little bit..

sam looked around the room frantically.. there were dark shapes all around him !

were the boogie man multiplying? How many monsters were going to feast on him ? he cringed back and his head hit the bed post.. for a moment sam felt pretty disoriented , the paiN building in his head.. and then he realised that the monster had stopped laughing..

"underwears on my face? I must say u have a vindictive brother.. but tell me boy .. can u see my face ? how will your brother draw underwears on my face if he cant evn see it?"

The monster had a point..

s-"err dean is good at guessing"

the monster laughed somemore..

the voice sounded soo familiar! Dean? The jail convict from the movie? Or his dad?

"enough playing around boy ! its time for the feast.. i am going to barbeque u i think.. u and ur irritable cat .. my tobby"

As the monster finished the sentence, a candle lit very close to sam's bed.. it wasn't lieing on floor but it seemed to be flooding just few centimeter's above the floor… yes it was moving .. steadily and slowly in sam's direction..

Sam shrieked and stumbled out of his bed..he tossed mr tobby awayand ran for the door.. he pumped at it with his little fists ! but the door was closed.. sam had forgotten that his mother had locked him and his brother inside.. sam sank to the floor and wimpered , his heart hammering hard in his chest..

The candle had changed its course ..

Now instead of the bed the candle was moving towards the door.. towards him..

Sam clawed at the door, willing it to open.. it didn't.

s-"pls pls don't eat me .. i don't want to be eaten .. i haven't even read the book mum baught for me.. my colouringbook, the one that dean gave me? Its still incomplete ! i want to finish it.. u can eat my crayons with ketchup if u want to! They will be more tasty then me. I promise!"

no reply .. the candle was still moving steadily in sam's direction..

a new voice filled the room.. and it didn't resemble the old one.. it didn't sound like dean's or his dad's or that jail convicts ! its sounded more sinister

"boy u r pathetic .. seriously! cribbing like that ! ur brother thinks his brother even if timid is intelligent.. i think u r plain stupid.. sour brother is wrong !"

s-" my brother is never wrong .. u are a stupid stupid monster !"

"you dimwit.."

He heard rushing noices then and next second he heard a big "OOWW"

He stood taking support of the door handle.. the shadows seemed to be jumping on each other.. there we grunts and groaning sounds ! and sam recognized only one of them.. dean's!

So one of the shapes was really his brother.. everything came into focus then.. the shadows were dean and his friends and they had come inside to frighten him. Sam moved towards the light switch slowly, maintaining his distance from the fighting shadows..he had no idea how many boys were currently trying to beat his brother.. but from the shouts he had enough idea that his brother alone was more then a match for everyone else!1

He switched on the light and saw his brother sitting on two boys and attempting to strangle the third!

D-" how dare u call my brother stupid or dimwit.. u r dimwit and u have a fat nose"

Sam laughed.. his brother was really adorable when he did things like that . sam ran to save the three boys from the wrath of his brother !

...

(Half hour later)

Dean was pretty sure no one from his friends was going to talk to him all week . he also knew that tomorrow his house would be filled with the kid's parents complaining to his parents about what a bully dean was.. but dean had his story prepared ! his friends had decided to spook his brother.. and being a responsible and caring brother dean had tried to stop them.. when they didn't listen and started calling his brother names , he decided to teach them a lesson.. if any of the boys said that dean was the one who had initially planned the mischief, dean could simply say that they were lying.. after all he had been locked in this room by his mother..

What had dean worried more was Sam's condition. He was still shivering even though dean had tucked him in about half a dozen sheets. And his lips were turning blue .. dean felt guilty . this was all his fault , he knew sam was easily scared, and yet he had taken out his anger at him .. it wasn't sam's fault if the grotesque faces on the big screen scared him .. and yet dean had been so angry when their mother had shouted at him.. it had been his birthday eve afterall. And look now what his birthday had turned into! A brother torture session.. awesomely done dean u simply rock !

s-"what are u doing standing there? Are u .. are u going to go out again?"

sam sounded so scared, the guilt pangs increased. Dean smiled at sam hesitatingly.

D-"no sammy i am going nowhere. U r a scared git.. how can i leave u alone here and go out to enjoy?"

S-" why did u beat up ur friends? They will give u a hard time now.."

D-" oh they will try too! But they won't succeed . don't u know ur brother?"

saying so dean tickled sam and he laughed ..n then he winced.

D-"what happened?"

S-"nothing .. just !nothing"

D-"sam!"

S-"uh oh i hit my head with the bed post"

D-"here let me see"

and dean felt the back of his head, sam winced again.

D-"tender?"

S-"a little bit!"

D-"well let me get u some medicine from mum's room."

S-"but u can't go out! The door is locked"

D-"seriously sammy , who needs to go through the door"

saying so dean moved to the window n crawled out of it to the balcony and then using the pipes he crawled down..dean was back within minutes with some Tylenol, some water and some of sam's favourite wafers..by the time he returned back, sam looked much better , some of his colour had returned and his lips too weren't as blue as before. Dean heaved a sigh of relief .he moved to his bed and asked him to move up a little. Lying besides his brother he gave him the medicine and offered him some wafers.

s-"thanks dean!"

D-"its okay sammy , just sleep tight.."

s-"you are going to sleep besides me?"

D-"have u left me any choice ?"

s-(giggling) no!

.. sam hugged his brother and closed his eyes.. his brother was really a sample piece .. he would try to appear strong and indifferent in front of others , but he so wasn't . sam had guessed that the boogie monster was dean within seconds..

Otherwise who else could say stuff like

"don't u know boy .. cant u guess? I thought u were intelligent like your brother!"

I mean what kind of monster would glorify dean! Sam had almost wanted to giggle with relief then , for a second he had been so scared that a real monster was in his room.. but the voice had been dean's or his dad's..he had been sure of that.. and since his dad was currently in Covington and not in Chicago, that left only one option.. dean !

so sam had started playing with his brother.. no matter how much his brother pretended to not care , he did.. he cared too much .. every few seconds sam would say something like

"My brother likes ketchup too.. my brother.. he will be very angry if u eat me sir ! he is dangerous when he is angry"

Or

"my colouringbook, the one that dean gave me? Its still incomplete ! i want to finish it"

Or

"my brother is never wrong .. u are a stupid stupid monster"

He had known his brother would suck it all up and grew emotional and that had been exactly what had happened. Though now that sam thought about it ! he didn't think he could have said anything else even if a real monster was present in his room..

next in the darkness when dean was fighting with his own friends sam had taken his water colours out n smacked his lips with some blue paint.. that trick had worked too.. dean's guilt was clearly written all over his face.

s-"dean"

D-"hmm?"

s-"did the jail convict really ate humans and zombies in the end?"

D-"no brother he didn't! He was one of the good guys. He saved the humans"

s-"he looked like dad!"

dean laughed ,

D-"ofcourse he did.. he was dad dumb ! thats why i took u for the movie.. Why else will i show a chicken like u a horror movie?"

sam scoffed.

s-"i hate dad!"

D-"now why do u hate dad? What did he do ?"

s-" he knows i get scared , why did he act in that boogie man film ?"

dean sighed, trust his brother to ask bizzarest of questions !

D-"its not like that sam ! actors don't always get to choose.. i mean they do select which projects they wanna do!but they want to do different things."

s-"but dad knows i get scared"

D-"ughhh sam! Cant u just sleep pls?"

s-"ok"

saying so sam hugged dean more tightly.. within few minutes dean was snoring lightly. Sam thought no matter what the life brings ahead , his brother would always be there for him.. and it didn't matter if his brother tried to pretend that he didn't care.. he surely did! Tonight was the biggest proof of that!

Sam lifted his head , slightly kissed dean on forehead and said

s-"happy birthday dean, and happy Halloween"

then giggling a little bit sam slept ...


End file.
